kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 419
The Man who Stands is the 419th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary While on route to Kanyou, Ka Ryo Ten tells the Ba Jin about the message she received. When looking closer to the letter, she notices something strange. She deduces that this message may contain a hidden message. Ka Ryo Ten story greatly shocks both Ba Jin and Shou Kaku. The latter states that if what Ka Ryo Ten said is true then this will completely turn the situation on his head. A messenger interrupts the conversation and tells that Kanyou is already under siege. At Kanyou, the people defending the city are all shocked that the gates are now open. However they don't have time to panic as the the rebel army of the state of Ai uses this to their advantage and are charging inside. Han O Ki son asks his father if it was his handy work that the gates were opened from the inside, but he tells that this isn't the case as he tells it was Ryo Fui. At the City of You, Kinen Temple, the ceremony is reaching it's end. The coronator congratulate the new king of Qin and pray's that the majesty will be blessed with unending fortune. Both Heki and Shou Bun Kun are pleased that the this Coming of Age Ceremony is now finally over as everyone is now cheering for the 31st king of Qin, Ei Sei. However Shou Bun Kun realises that he has no moment to lose and asks Ei Sei's permission to depart for Kanyou in order to crush the rebel army. Shou Bun Kun deduces that because Kanyou is already under siege that the people of Sai didn't make it in time. Ei Sei gives him the permission to leave his side and to go into battle and calls for Heki. However as soon as they wanted to leave someone tells them to halt which shocks Shou Bun Kun, Ei Sei, the Queen Mother and most of all Ryo Fui. The Hi Shin Unit, along with the people of Sai and the subjugation army finally reached Kanyou. However they are shocked that the gates of Kanyou are already breached. Shin gives the order to charge the enemy. Shou Kaku tells his men that they are going in too, but Ba Jin reminds him that they aren't in formation yet. However Shou Kaku tells that they can do that while closing in. The top priority is to make it inside Kanyou. Otherwise they will be overrun. Han O Ki and his son notices that their enemies have arrived. However Han O Ki isn't worried as their numbers aren't even in the 10.000. He orders half of his forces to intercept them. Shin is felling the pressure of the enemy numbers. The people inside Kanyou are still trying to get away from the rebel army, but the rebel army's men are mounted and are easily able to catch up to the citizens and kill them. The rebel army's first destination is the Royal Harem as then are being send flying by a unknown army. Both the subjugation army and the rebel army are stunned about the identity of this new army. Shin notices that they aren't ordinary Cavalry. Both Shou Kaku and Ka Ryo Ten however realise that they are Shou Hei Kun's men. At Kinen Temple, Ryo Fui is asking Shou Hei Kun what the meaning of this is. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ka Ryo Ten *Shin *Ba Jin *Shou Kaku *Han O Ki *Ryo Fui *Heki *Shou Bun Kun *Ei Sei *Queen Mother *Shou Hei Kun Characters Introduced * Hyou Shiga Chapter Notes *Flashback is shown of Ka Ryo Ten decoding the message. *The state of Ai army are charging inside Kanyou. *Ryo Fui's men opened the gates of Kanyou for the rebel army of the state of Ai from the inside. *The Coming of Age Ceremony is over. *Shou Bun Kun wants to leave Ei Sei side in order to battle the rebel army, but Shou Hei Kun intervenes. *The subjugation army reached Kanyou. *Shin gives the order to charge the enemy. *Han o Ki orders half of their forces to intercept the subjugation army. *The rebel army is under attack by Shou Hei Kun's army. Trivia Reference * Batoto * Turnip Farmers Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters